


all the warmth

by mytsukkishine



Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord: Umino Hours, Family Fluff, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Iruka Adopts Uzumaki Naruto, prompt: winter uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Iruka can’t help it, he’s only worried for his two favorite people’s health and only wants the best for them. Good thing Naruto and Kakashi love him so damn much to the point they don’t mind being late.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	all the warmth

**Author's Note:**

> i'm screaming cause I made this for only two hours, and it's been a while since I've made a very very fast fic.   
> fast fic? wth is fast fic. skjflsdjf   
> anyway, please accept my offer of cute famiy feels of kakairu with little narts. huhuhuh  
> and do ignore any wrong grammar and spellings- thank youu
> 
> enjoy

“Do you have your hand warmers with you?” Iruka asks as he straightens up Naruto’s jacket. The twelve-year-old nods with a smile and raises his hands to show Iruka the two heat packs that perfectly fit his little hands. 

Iruka smiles in return, but then frowns at Naruto’s bare hands. 

“Gloves.” 

“Oops,” Smiling at the sheepish smile his son gives, Iruka pats him on the head gently before turning around- only to pause as his nose gently hits Kakashi’s sturdy chest.

“Kakashi!” 

“Here, your gloves.” Handing the kid his gloves, Kakashi beams a grin at Iruka and gladly accepts the chaste kiss from the brunet. 

A disgusted whine from Naruto behind can be heard, but the two adults choose to ignore him as Kakashi drops another kiss, this time, on Iruka’s nose. 

“Thank you for bringing Naruto’s gloves.” Iruka says, “But you! You aren’t wearing yours!” And as Kakashi stands beside the twelve-year-old, they watch in amazement as Iruka lectures them about wearing warm clothing while outside the wintry weather. 

“We’re gonna be late, Iruka,” Kakashi interjects, his face scrunched up as Iruka puts on a wool hat on him that is a complete contrast to the suit he’s wearing. Naruto laughs at him, only to pout when Iruka also puts on a wool hat over his head, looking all ridiculous and big. 

Kakashi smirks, receiving a light smack on the arm from Iruka after. 

“Iruka-touchan, this is too much!” 

“Nothing is too much,” Iruka boops Naruto’s nose gently, “Besides, look at you. You haven’t been out yet and your nose is already redder than Rudolph’s.” 

“It’s not!” Naruto answers playfully, giggling as Iruka pokes his sides. The brunet then stands up and looks over to Kakashi. “How about you? Is your hand warmer with you?” 

“Yes, dear.” The silver-haired man teases, “Can we go now, dear? Naruto will be late for school.” 

“No, wait, you two are missing something else! Scarfs! Wait right here,” Naruto and Kakashi can only look at each other while Iruka goes upstairs to retrieve said clothing. Once the scarfs are around their neck, all warmed up and looking snowproof, Iruka finally bids the two men goodbye. 

Kakashi shakes his head and laughs, waving at his lover as his eyes land on the little kid walking like a penguin with how thick his shoes and pants are. 

“Don’t laugh at me, Kakashi-jii, we’re gonna be late.” Naruto huffs behind his scarf as he opens Kakashi’s car. 

“I’m not. I just find you quite adorable.”

And while the two of them are stuck in morning traffic, Kakashi can’t help but smile at the clothes he and Naruto are wearing. To some, it’s too much, but for Kakashi- it’s all about Iruka’s care and love for them. 

And damn being late. Well, maybe not for Naruto, the kid has lots of tardiness and most of it is Kakashi’s fault.  _ But that’s for another story. _

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest, I just love the idea of Iruka worrying too much. He just don't want his boys cold >.<   
> also, my anxiousness is over the roof cause i do feel like i butchered this sooooo much lskfjksdf
> 
> but heyyy, thank you for reading ^3^~


End file.
